As portable devices continue to proliferate among users, manufacturers and service providers are constantly devising new and useful applications for use with a user's portable devices. Further, in some cases, the portable device may serve as a mechanism for identifying the users. For example, in some cases users may employ applications on their smart phones for interacting with point-of-sale stations, where charges for goods and services may be billed directly to then phone service. In other cases, portable devices may be employed to carry and display user credentials such as event tickets, coupons, boarding passes, or the like. However, in these applications there is another user that helps verify or authenticate that the user present the portable device to purchase items or verify previous purchases is the correct person. Or, in some cases, if the harm that may be caused by mistaken identity relatively negligible, it may be taken on faith that the portable device is under the control of legitimately owner. In other words, the access points may be unable to verify that the user of the portable device is the correct person—the person who is the legitimate owner of the portable device. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that these innovations are made.